Mana
Mana is the resource of some champions necessary to cast most of his/her abilities. The mana pool is represented by a blue bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from to . Maximum mana has a gold value of per point. Mana regen has a gold value of }} per percent of base mana regen per 5 seconds. Manaless The following champions do not use mana and are referred to as manaless: * Champions using : ** ** ** ** ** * Champions using : ** ** ** ** ** * Champions having abilities without cost: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Mana as scaling Champion abilities * grants a shield that is equal to health when dropping for up to 10 seconds. * deals + + magic damage, up to + + magic damage at 4 stacks. * grants a shield that absorbs up to 20 + (5 Ryze's''' level'') at 5 stacks for + ( rank) seconds. ** deals + + % maximum mana)}} magic damage. ** deals + + % maximum mana)}} magic damage. ** deals + + magic damage to the first target hit. Other targets hit will suffer + + magic damage. * grants him equal to . * grants a shield that absorbs up to + + health for up to 5 seconds. Items * grants ability power. * restores and 4 seconds after taking lethal damage. * grants attack damage. * grants attack damage. Unique Passive – Single target spells and attacks (on hit) on champions consume to deal as physical damage. * grants ability power. Unique Active – : Drains to shield yourself for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. Masteries * will restore % of missing mana}} once every 5 seconds. * restores and upon killing or assisting on a champion kill. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * The passive effect of , , and . * Using . * Using on . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , , and ). * Killing a unit while in possession of at least one . * Killing a unit while having mastery active. * Triggering the on-hit effect of . * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing . * Obtaining kill or assist while having mastery active. * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss. Abilities which restore mana * refunds ( ) if it kills the target. * restores when picking up a chime. * restores ( ''Cho'Gath's level'') mana}} per kill. * refunds ( ) when it kills the target. * refunds if it kills the target. * restores }} every second, after being out of combat for seconds. * refunds if it kills the target. * restores mana}} per hit while in . * , while toggled off, restores mana}} upon killing an enemy. * active restores % of missing mana}} on hit. The value quintuples against enemy champions for a maximum of % of missing mana}}. * restores per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores mana}} whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores every second while being within range of a Crystal Spire controlled by his team. * restores upon killing an enemy or structure, and upon champion takedown. * restores mana}} upon hiting an enemy unit or structure with this card. * refunds ( ) if he does not fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. * restores every 12 seconds on a basic attack. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. ** refunds ( ) if he does not fire after 3 seconds of channeling the ability. Increasing mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items Champion abilities * increases his by . Champion specific items * increases his maximum mana by 10 per level. * increases his maximum mana by 15 per level. ** increases his maximum mana by 20 per level. ** increases his maximum mana by 25 per level. Runes List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. Champion abilities cost Ability cost decreasing with rank ''Only abilities costing '''mana * * * * * * ** ** ** Trivia ''Last updated: September 6, 2016 – V6.17'' * The maximum attainable mana is with at level 18, thanks to his which increases his based on his . * Base stats: * Runes: ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 3 (+3 mana) * Masteries ** 5 points in (+15 AP) * Items: ** 5 (+5 (1000 mana + 80 AP)) ** 1 (+120 AP) * Buffs: ** ( |106.101523836%}} maximum mana}}) ** (+40 AP) ** (+50 AP) ** (+36% AP) ** (+35% AP) ** (+20% AP) ** (+15% AP) : Relevant mathematics: * mana before 1250 5000 ** Base 1250 ** Runes }} }} }} }} ** Items 1000}} 5000 * AP: ** Items 80}} }} ** Mast. & Buffs 105 ** AP Amplification }} }} }} }} *** AP ( 105) *** AP * bonus * bonus |AP}} 5 100 * bonus % maximum mana}} * mana mana ---- cs:Mana de:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana pl:Mana pt-br:Mana ru:Мана zh:魔法值 Category:Magic champion statistics